


Vacation

by Winters_solstice



Series: Kenobi's Waitress [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_solstice/pseuds/Winters_solstice
Summary: Reader decides to go on vacation while Obi-Wan is away keeping the peace. Everything is perfect up until the moment she overhears bad news.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Thoroughly enjoyed writing this!

Your gaze took in the beautiful surroundings of Naboo. You’d never left Coruscant in the entirety of your life until now. You felt exposed with how open Naboo was, how serene it was. It wasn’t the busy streets and skylanes like on Coruscant. You breathed the fresh air, relishing in how it didn’t smell of chemicals or the other miriad of smells typical of your home planet. You mused for a moment of how you could happily move to Naboo. You’d purchased a sketchbook from a nearby shop along with an assortment of pencils. Given how advanced technology was in the present day, it was nice to return to something that some considered archaic. Another deep breath of fresh air, you closed your eyes and smiled at the floral scent drifting on the warm breeze. You understood now why senator Amidala gushed about her home on the few times you’d met her. In fact she’d even offered to place you in one of the very extravagant accommodations Naboo had to offer. Despite being tempted by the offer you declined anyway. You’d saved for several years to go on vacation, putting aside a piece of your wage each month and adding to that the tips you got off customers. Obi-Wan had tried to offer some of his own credits to pay for the vacation but you declined that as well. However one way or another Obi-Wan managed to sneak credits into your growing fund. At the thought of Obi-Wan you sighed gently, you already missed him, without work to occupy your mind the past couple weeks had allowed your mind to play cruel games on you at night. You prayed he was safe.

_You grumbled in your sleep as someone tried to rouse you. You swatted a hand away and turned over, mumbling a few choice words. You were awarded with a chuckle for your actions. Turning back over you reluctantly opened your eyes and were met with the clear blue eyes of Obi-Wan._  
_“Obi-Wan… too early…” You complained._  
_“Dear one, I’m being sent to the Outer Rim territories in a couple hours, and you have your trip to ready yourself for.” His fingers brushed gently over your cheek. You leaned into his touch and sighed softly. Stretching your arms above your head you let out a loud, long yawn. The morning was warm, as it usually was on Coruscant, as you finished packing the odd few belongings into your bags, Obi-Wan hovered around, questioning whether you had everything. He knew all too well you had been waiting eagerly for this day and he didn’t want it ruined if you’d forgotten something important. Eventually you dropped yourself onto your bed with a huff, everything was packed. At last. You looked over to the clock on the bedside, you let out a sad sigh._  
_“You’re leaving soon.” You frowned._  
_“I’ll be back before you know it. Please promise me that you’ll enjoy your vacation.”_  
_“I just wish you could come with me. But yes, I promise I will enjoy it. I’ll make sure I do plenty, so when you come back, you’ll be sick of hearing me talk about it.”_  
_“I could never tire of hearing you speak.” Obi-Wan smiled, his gaze soft, his hand coming up to caress your cheek lovingly. You stood and pulled him into you, hugging him close. His arms wrapped around your waist, keeping you close to him. You two stood like that for a long while, finding comfort in each other’s embrace. You knew that the kind of affection you two shared now wouldn’t go unnoticed if done as the Jedi left. So you had to take these moments when and where you could._

_You stood at the docking platform, nervously wringing your hands as you watched the two Jedi confirm everything before they were to board._  
_“You’re going to love Naboo.” Anakin commented, giving you a smile that you could tell wasn’t really meant for you._  
_“I’m sure I will.” You smiled back. Anakin shared a few words with Obi-Wan before making his way onto the ship._  
_“You be safe out there. You hear me? I’d say don’t get into trouble but I know you and Anakin too well to know that trouble follows the both of you like a magnet.” You held Obi-Wan’s hand as you spoke, despite the joke in your tone, he knew that you worried everytime he went off-world. Quickly looking to see if anyone was around, and finding that there was no-one, you leaned up and wrapped your arms around Obi-Wan, your fingers playing with the ends of his hair, your head buried in his shoulder. Discreetly you pressed a long kiss to his neck, Obi-Wan shuddered gently at the feeling and placed a hand on your shoulder._  
_“Darling.” He said in a warning voice._  
_“Its alright.” You stated, pulling away. Swiftly you leaned up and pressed a kiss to his forehead._  
_“Be safe. Come home soon.” You ended your sentence with the words ‘I love you’ mouthed silently. Obi-Wan discreetly mouthed the words back, adding his nickname for you. You watched him leave, watched the ship pull away from the dock and you hoped, oh you hoped everyone would come back._

You spent the afternoon sketching the Naboo scenery, sat comfortably on a bench by the water’s edge, overlooking the waterfall. The warmth of the planet meant you were able sit happily in a short, sleeveless dress. You weren’t one to wear dresses regularly, compared to senator Amidala, you rarely wore them at all. Only when the mood struck would you ever wear one, today that mood had come. So there you sat, taking in Naboo in all its glory. You weren’t an extraordinary artist, it was just a hobby you had, but as you looked down at your page and then back up at the scenery, you were more than happy with your attempt at capturing the beauty of Naboo. As afternoon turned to evening, and your stomach started to protest how long it had been empty, you decided to call it a day and return to your accommodation. Even in the evening, Naboo was pleasantly warm, your small heeled shoes clacked softly on the stone beneath you. After being here for a couple weeks you still couldn’t get over the architecture of Naboo, how beautiful and intricate it was. Coruscant didn’t have many buildings that looked so spectacular, the architecture back home was mainly durasteel. Your gaze fell upon a small eatery, several tables sat outside under a light canopy to shield patrons from the sun. You smiled fondly at the couple’s sharing meals, sharing loving glances, the odd couple sharing a kiss. You only wished you and your Jedi could be so open with your relationship. You knew it wasn’t possible, he was taking a big risk just being with you, but being public wasn’t what truly mattered to you, it was just being able to be with him. Once again at the thought of your lover your heart clenched and you sighed sadly. You looked to the sky, hoping that everything was alright.

That night you woke suddenly with a start, you weren’t sure what exactly woke you but you were shaking slightly.  
“Obi-Wan…” You unconsciously reached out to the side of the bed and found nothing. It took you a moment to realise where you were after a flash of panic came over you. Deciding you needed some air, you stepped out of bed and pushed open the doors to the balcony. You stood there for a long while, enjoying the warmth that even the night brought on Naboo. Looking at the stars, how bright they were and how many were visible, you smiled softly. You’d never seen so many stars being on-world. A slight shiver brushed against your right arm, starting from your wrist and travelling to your shoulder. You liked to think that the shivers you only felt when you were alone, were Obi-Wan reaching out with the Force. You didn’t know if it was true or if it was just a piece of comfort you’d made up for yourself, but either way, it settled you.  
“Please be safe.” You whispered. Feeling sleep pull at you once again, you shuffled back in, closed the balcony doors and climbed into bed. Your last thought before you fell asleep was how you couldn’t wait to share a bed with your Jedi again.

Grabbing a small bag, you packed exactly what you’d need for your plans for the day. You left your room, taking a final look in the mirror and smiling to yourself. Your steps almost had a bounce to them as you entered the dining room for breakfast. It was a buffet, a set of several long tables, stood in the middle of the room. You took a plate and wandered from table to table, even after weeks of being here the food they put on was both beautiful and delicious. You took a mix of both savoury and sweet treats and finished off by grabbing a cup of tea, specifically Obi-Wan’s favoured tea. You’d grown to love the taste of the drink, just as you’d grown to love the scent the Jedi left behind on your pillows, or the way you’d grown to love wearing his tunic that he’d sometimes leave behind. Whether it was left behind on accident or purpose you still couldn’t tell. Either way, the tea along with everything else, just made you feel as if he was there with you, even when he wasn’t. You took a deep breath in through your nose as you held the cup of tea, relishing in its familiar scent, before taking a long sip.

Once again the weather of Naboo was warm and sunny, as you walked the streets, you noted how people were fanning themselves to help with the heat. You too also found the heat to be too much, especially in the sun. You could feel the heat coming from the stone beneath your feet as you walked. You couldn’t wait to go to where you had planned. For now, you happily wandered the streets of Naboo, committing it to memory. Abruptly you came across a large market, brightly coloured and bustling with people. You traded credits for fruits and other edible products, storing them in your bag. Something glinted in the light, catching your eye and brought you to a small stall. Coloured glass and jewels decorated cord necklaces and bracelets, some were engraved with symbols or words. You admired them, they glittered beautifully in the light, steadily you ran your fingers over a particular engraved glass necklace that seemed to catch your eye. You picked it up and admired the way the colours changed depending where the light fell on it.  
“What do you symbols mean?” You asked gently to the elderly stall owner. The woman carefully took the necklace from your grasp and looked over the intricate symbols.  
“They mean to be cherished.” The woman replied in a heavily accented voice. Your thoughts wandered to your lover and you smiled.  
“I’ll take it.” Once again you traded credits for goods. Gently you placed the necklace in a pocket in the inside of the bag.

It took a couple of hours to arrive at your destination. It was a place that senator Amidala had recommended to you when she found out about your vacation. It was quiet, the sounds of rushing water, birds and other woodland creatures offering the only noise. Your gaze went over the scenery before you, from the waterfall to the small lake it fed into, to the stream that disappeared into the trees nearby. The trees were the only source of shade. Carefully you placed your bag at the edge of the lake then pulled the dress you were wearing over your head. Underneath you were already wearing swim clothes. You dipped your toes into the water and shivered at how cool it was. Slowly you slipped into the water and gasped at the temperature. It didn’t take you long to aclimatise to the water. You swam around for a while, diving under the water and coming back up again. You found a set of smooth rocks below the waterfall and sat on them happily, soaking up the sun, your legs in the water. The mist from the waterfall coated you in water, so just as fast as the sun dried you, you were coated in another sheen of water. This was exactly what you’d been waiting for, the kind of calm serene feeling that you couldn’t get on Coruscant. You swam back to where your bag laid and pulled yourself out of the water, you pulled out some of the fruit you’d bought and simply sat on the grass, eating the juicy fruit and enjoying the warmth of the sun.

Beginning to feel exhausted you dried yourself with a towel you packed in the bag, then pulled the dress back over your head. You yawned into your hand as you made your way back to the capital. It had quietened down from earlier on in the day. Your stomach grumbled as the aroma of an eatery drifted on the wind. Coming across the eatery you passed the day before, you decided to go in and have a bite to eat. You sat outside among the couples and drank from a glass of wine, draining it then filling it back up again from the bottle sat in front of you. You treated yourself to a meal of fine cooked meats and mixed vegetables. You hummed happily as you ate, the meal was one of the best things you’d ever eaten. It was while you were enjoying your dessert that you overheard a conversation between a couple at the next table.  
“You think anyone survived?” A male voice questioned.  
“Did you see how bad it was? I think they’d have to be extremely lucky.” A woman’s voice replied.  
“How are we supposed to trust the Republic to protect us when they can’t protect themselves?”  
“They didn’t know it was an ambush… anyway, I’ve got some good news…” You heard the woman answer, the rest of the conversation drifted from your attention. Your heart clenched. Something had happened. You tried to enjoy the rest of your dessert, but you simply couldn’t. After paying you took a slow walk back to the accommodation. Surely it couldn’t be your lover who was involved in whatever happened. Your heart clenched and began to hammer against your chest as an entourage was waiting in the foyer. A familiar golden droid stepped over to you.  
“Threepio…”  
“Would you please follow me Miss, the senator requests your presence.” The droid announced.

It felt like forever to reach the chamber where senator Amidala along with several others were gathered around a hologram console.  
“Would everyone leave please.” The senator called out as her gaze landed on you. A few moments passed as everyone filed out of the room, leaving the two of you alone. You bowed your head as you greeted her.  
“How many times, its Padmé. Come join me, we’ve been awaiting news.” She beckoned you to sit beside her.  
“So… It was them that were caught in the ambush…” You dropped down beside Padmé, fear creeping in to your bones.  
“I’m afraid so… we intercepted a distress signal, but its since gone dark. I’ve sent a ship of my own to its last coordinates.”  
“Okay…” You weren’t entirely sure what to say, you were terrified. The two of you sat watching the hologram console, waiting for a reply of some kind. Time went by slowly, the room remained silent.  
“Tell me, how are you and Obi-Wan?”  
“I’m… not sure what you’re-”  
“There’s no need to play coy, I’ve seen the way you look at each other, its the same look Ani and I share. It appears we’re more similar than you think.” Padmé interrupted, you held you hand to your chest, trying to calm its frantic beating.  
“Anakin… and… you?” You questioned.  
“Yes.” She smiled fondly at the thought.  
“How long?” You pried.  
“Just over two years. How long have Obi-Wan and you been together?”  
“Not long. A couple of months. We’ve been friends since he was just a Padawan,” You smiled, lost in the memory. “It took a while to agree on dating. He’s strict about following the Jedi Code.”  
Padmé agreed with a hum, her gaze still transfixed, waiting for a message. While Padmé paced to and fro across the room, you decided to meditate, pulling from the guidance Obi-Wan had given you. A long while ago, just as you started dating, you found he meditated a lot, and so you took an interest. He taught you how to clear your mind, how to just float there in the white nothingness and be calm. The sound of an incoming transmission coming through on the hologram console pulled you easily from your meditation. You glanced over at Padmé who was unsure as to accept it, perhaps she was afraid of the worst. You stood beside Padmé at the console as she accepted the transmission, then waited with bated breath as it connected. Your shoulders dropped noticeably as two figures appeared in hologram form above the console.  
“When I said trouble follows the two of you like a magnet… I didn’t actually expect you to get into trouble this time!” You rushed out, your mouth working quicker than your brain’s judgement. That earned a chuckle from both men.  
“We’re fine just a little bruised and cold.” Anakin commented with a smirk.  
“The ship sustained massive damage, so we’re diverting to Naboo for repairs and refuel. We should arrive in a few hours.” Obi-Wan stated.  
“Good. We’ll have things ready for your arrival.” Padmé announced happily. After a quick farewell and the transmission ending, the two of you sighed in relief.  
“I assume Obi-Wan will stay with you?” Padmé smiled at you. You hummed and nodded in agreement.

Biting your lip and wiggling your toes in your shoes, you waited impatiently for the ship to slowly descend and dock. You took in the damage from the scorch marks, to the sparking holes in the ships exterior, to even where parts of the ship were missing entirely. How they managed to fly it here was a miracle. Padmé stood by your side, an entourage of other officials and medical professionals waited behind the two of you. After the clone crew had passed you, the injured being taken for treatment and the healthy being taken to accommodation, it was just the Jedi that remained. Padmé waved away the couple of individuals who still stood behind her, leaving the two of you alone. You noted their dishelveled appearance, you might’ve expected it from Anakin after a hard day, but never from Obi-Wan, yet he was less disheleved than Anakin.  
“Its good to see you both alive.” Padmé commented, looking over both men.  
“Thank you senator, its good to be so.” Anakin replied.  
“Ani, you are to follow me to your accommodation, Obi-Wan you’re accommodation lies elsewhere I’m afraid.” She gestured to you. Obi-Wan looked over to you, brow raised in curiosity.  
“I shall see you soon Master.” Anakin said his farewell to Obi-Wan before following Padmé.  
“Its not as bad as it looks.” Obi-Wan tried to defend.  
“The ship is almost destroyed.” You argued.  
“Yes, but we could still fly it.” He argued back playfully. You shook your head and took his arm.  
“Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re going to be the death of me.” You replied just as playfully as you walked to your accommodation.

Once the door closed to your room, you spun around and kissed Obi-Wan, your hands cupping his bearded jaw. He made a sound of surprise before settling into the kiss.  
“I missed you.” You smiled softly.  
“And I you.” He replied smiling. He hissed as you hugged him, causing you to pull back but he held you to him.  
“I think I’m going to need some Bacta strips.” The Jedi stated.  
“Shower first. You smell of sweat and blaster burns.” You recoiled, your nose wrinkling up.  
“Join me.” He said, his head turned to the side so he wasn’t exactly looking at you, his cheeks flushed. You leaned up and kissed his cheek before simply pulling your dress over your head. You guided the Jedi into the bathroom, removing the last of your clothes and turning on the shower, allowing the water to heat up. The two of you stood underneath the water, held in each other arms, the Jedi pressing small kisses on the top of your head. You shared loving kisses as you both cleaned, with few words being exchanged. You just enjoyed the quiet, the feeling of your lover here with you, alive and in one piece, enjoying being in his embrace. You wrapped a towel around you and exited the bathroom to find Obi-Wan sat on the edge of your bed, his gaze looking out of the window. You found the Bacta strips from your luggage and began checking the small cuts and blaster burns on your lover’s body.

After placing the final strip over a cut on his temple you kissed his forehead gently. A knock on the door brought you from your thoughts, your gaze fixed on Obi-Wan. You answered the door to find a trolley filled with hot food and plenty of wine. Pulling it into the room you looked over to Obi-Wan with a grin on your face. It turned out that the both of you were ravenous. You were running your fingers over Obi-Wan’s chest, caught in his embrace, his own fingers brushing over your cheek and neck.  
“I missed you dearly. Its in those moments that I see why the Code was put in place. There’s almost this sense of loss when we’re apart.”  
“Oh…” You worried that this was it, this was the end. Upon seeing the panic that had made its way into your face, Obi-Wan cupped your face.  
“Darling, what I’m trying to say, quite poorly might I add, is that being here with you, it makes that feeling of loss worthwhile.” He rushed out, hoping to calm you. You relaxed in his arms and rested your head on his shoulder. Your hand resting on his chest as a thought came to you.

“Oh. I got you something!” You exclaimed, leaning out of the Jedi’s embrace to rummage in your bag. Obi-Wan raised a brow as you held something to your chest. You grasped his hand and placed the gift in his palm. He raised the necklace up, admiring it as the light bounced off it.  
“Its very beautiful dear one.” His fingers brushed over the symbols engraved into the glass. You took the necklace from his grasp and fixed the clasp behind his neck. You brushed the pendant as it rested against his chest.  
“I assume you know what the symbols mean?” He wondered.  
“They mean to be cherished. I thought you could wear it under your Jedi tunic. So you’re always reminded that you’re cherished.” You explained. Obi-Wan’s gaze had never been so soft and filled with so much love.  
“My dear one. You are the sweetest woman in the galaxy, I’m sure,” He grinned as he grasped the pendant. “I will cherish this. Just as I cherish you, and you cherish me.”  
You laughed happily at his words before pressing your lips hard against his. He kissed back slowly, gently, passionately. Swiftly he rolled you across his body, pulling the towel away from your body and laying you atop the covers. You ran your fingers through his hair and pulled when his lips pressed softly against a sensitive part of your neck. His towel fell from him as he straddled your body, pressing kisses against every exposed piece of skin. You loved him when he was playful like this. Giggles and laughter would turn to moans very quickly, and a night would quickly pass filled with pure pleasure.


End file.
